Ils aurait pu partager leur désespoir
by Aldbaran
Summary: De son passé, il ne restait que deux étrangers vivant au milieu de la poussière et la chaleur. Et elle avait quittait son quotidien pour deux inconnus. Finit les pleures et les cris, finit les étreintes et les baisés, finit les œufs à la coque et le café. Elle était seule. Il n'était pas là.


**Bienvenu pour ce second one-shot sur le couple Ron et Hermione (ou une romione pour les intimes).**

 **A enjoyer avec une musique triste et en été**.

PS: Rien de JK. Rowling m'appartient

* * *

Ils auraient pu partager leur désespoir

Elle avait parcouru tout l'Australie avant d'arriver à les retrouver. Ils avaient acheté une maison au milieu de champs sauvages. De grands arbres ombrageaient l'entrée et délimitaient leur jardin attenant à celui d'une maison en tout point semblable. Mais celle de ses parents était peinte en rouge.

C'était étrange de les voir vieillir loin d'elle. Ils y arrivaient pourtant bien. Ils étaient heureux même si elle n'était pas là.

 _Ressentent-ils ce manque ? Ce vide créé par l'absence de leur fille ?_

Hermione se trouva ridicule de penser ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient connaître ce sentiment qui lui pressait constamment le cœur et qui lui retournait les entrailles à chaque fois que leur souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle était seule responsable. Elle s'était détruite dans leur cœur, effaçant dans leur vie la moindre trace qui rappellerait au Granger qu'ils avaient une fille.

Une fille qui les regardait depuis le bas de la route.

Elle méritait cette souffrance.

Elle était comme un arbre qui ne pouvait qu'être robuste et fort mais qui amputé de ses racines oscillait, se courbait, poussait dans toutes les directions. Elle était perdue maintenant.

Qui était-elle si elle n'avait plus d'histoire ?

Seul Harry comprenait. Ron lui s'énervait. _Tu es Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération_ ! criait-il quand elle pleurait. _Une putain d'héroïne de guerre !_

Elle n'aimait pas quand il buvait. Il buvait trop à s'énerver pour un rien, à frapper sur la table et sortir des insultes à l'encontre du monde. Ses oreilles étaient rouges et ses narines se dilataient d'une colère mal contenue.

Elle n'aimait pas ce Ron-là.

 _Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de faire partie de mon monde ?_ Pleurnichait-il. _C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Ce que tu as toujours voulu !_

Il avait tellement peur Ron. Peur qu'elle disparaisse comme les autres. Peur que la vie lui prenne ce que la guerre lui avait déjà pris.

Alors la nuit quand il était sobre et que les monstres revenaient s'acharner sur son esprit, il s'agrippait à elle. Les bras roussis s'emparaient de son corps, le pressant, le tordant contre le sien.

Il faisait chaud dans la chambre mais elle refusait d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Elle avait aussi ses propres fantômes.

Elle étouffait contre lui, contre ce corps écrasant et pesant.

De longues gouttes salées s'échappaient de tous ses pores, coulant dans le creux de son dos, entre ses seins, le long de ses cuisses. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient absorbés par la coiffeuse mal fermée dont un morceau de miroir lui renvoyait son propre regard perdu et maladif.

 _Tu es une putain d'égoïste_ ! Hurlait-il en frappant le mur avant de se pencher vers elle les yeux larmoyant d'alcool et d'incompréhension. _Pourquoi veux-tu des deux mondes ? Le mien ne te suffit pas ?_

Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait peur elle aussi de perdre la tête à force d'oublier qui elle était. Pourtant elle voulait du monde de Ron. De ses baisées sur sa peau. De ses mains autour d'elle. De son corps immense contre le sien. Et de son regard baignant d'amour.

Mais elle perdait pied à ne plus savoir où elle était. Même Harry, qui comprenait, n'apportait aucune réponse à ses sanglots. Il restait impassible même quand elle empoignait le sceau près du lit pour y vomir tous ceux qui s'ébranlaient en elle.

Il la fixait. Mais elle savait que ses pupilles ne bougeaient plus depuis longtemps. Son corps raide était figé en position couché au milieu d'une montagne de coussin. Il avait l'air d'un roi. Roi de paille.

 _Je vais partir Harry,_ lui susurra-t-elle un matin. _Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne peux pas tout résoudre, je le sais._

Ron dormait ce matin-là. Elle avait fait du café qui serait chaud quand il se lèvera. Elle avait beurré toutes ses tartines. Elle avait ensorcelé les œufs pour qu'ils restent au chaud. Il lui pardonnerait peut-être.

La porte n'avait pas claqué quand elle est partie. Elle s'était fermée dans un doux cliquetis.

Il faisait trop chaud en Australie. L'air était humide et brulant. Ses vêtements lui collaient. Ses cuisses dégoulinaient de sueur mais ses yeux versaient des larmes en feu. Elle marchait tel un zombi au milieu de la chaussée fumante. Tout son poids s'agglutinait d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Il n'y avait plus de maison depuis longtemps, plus d'arbre, que des champs jaunes bourdonnant d'insectes.

Elle suffoquait, l'air lui manquait. Ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à filtrer l'air, à absorber et à expulser. Elle était dans un trou noir. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas de réponses. Elle n'avait rien et elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

Elle était perdue au beau milieu de nulle part.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Sa peau s'arracha et sa chaire se troua contre le goudron noir et brulant.

A terre, son regard face au sol gris et noir, elle sanglota de plus en plus fort comme une enfant.

Elle voulait que Ron soit là. Elle aurait dû rester dans ses étreintes trop brutales.

Ils auraient pu partager leur désespoir.


End file.
